


Two Literally Soft Boys

by magnadoodle



Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [36]
Category: Cats (2019)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnadoodle/pseuds/magnadoodle
Summary: Request: Mr. Mistoffeles/Macavity
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffeles/Macavity
Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599574
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Two Literally Soft Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts).



An good art.

  



End file.
